


Fighting To Become His Favorite

by yomamasd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, fighting to be his favorite, forced lesbian sex sort of, idk why, sniffing spice off the asshole, wolf of wallstreet style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get your first day off after a year and decide to get high on spice with another officer from the First Order. Both of you share a distinct weakness for General Hux, and when he catches you both sneaking back high... things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting To Become His Favorite

After Starkiller Base was reconstructed, you finally got one day off – after a whole year. A year ago, you were only a rookie officer graduating from the Academy during the worst of times for the First Order. Today, you are an adept Lieutenant working directly under General Hux. General Hux for you was a whole different story – you held upmost respect for him, unlike Kylo Ren, who was primarily responsible for creating the havoc in Starkiller. Sometimes, you let your juvenile day dreams slip off… but recently, your crush towards the General had become more severe. 

Staying anywhere close to him accelerated your heartbeat, made your palms sweaty… you were just glad General Hux wasn’t a Force user. You were going to take advantage of your one day of freedom to clear your head and relax. You originally intended on clearing all unwanted desire towards the General – but you ended up smoking spice with the one person who was equally obsessed with the General as you were. Officer Madaline Kalor rolled her spice joint carefully, licking the ends of the rolling paper to close. You had to remain clean of all recreational drugs while in the Academy, but frequent drug tests were no longer necessary once you became an officer. Kalor passed the perfectly rolled joint to you, lighting the roll and inhaling with a sharp breath. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this…” you mumbled, puffing out the smoke as you spoke. Kalor crooked her pale blonde eyebrows, her ivory pale skin reflecting silvery under the radiant moonlight.

“You need to relax a bit F/N.” she said, placing the bong on her pale blue lips. Being half Dathomirian certainly did make her a unique beauty, with grayish pale skin, platinum blonde hair and silvery blue eyes – most men found her incredibly alluring. But even she couldn’t get the General’s attention. You on the other hand, looked completely opposite to her. Mops of thick, dark hair, bright hazel eyes that contrasted against your brown skin – many men tried to court with you as well, but you never caught the General’s attention either. Made you wonder… was he gay? None of that mattered for neither you nor Kalor – both of you were head over heels in love with him.

“I don’t want to get caught smoking. I mean we are senior Lieutenants now.” You said, resting your head against your pack and admiring the strange beauty of Starkiller Base. 

“Even senior officers deserve a breathing space.” Kalor said, closing her eyes and letting the bitter smoke of the spice infest her lungs. “Fuck, it’s been so long…” she said, blowing out the smoke. 

“We’ll probably be stationed in sanitation if we get caught.” You said gloomily, twiddling the lit joint between your fingers.

“I honestly think it will be worth it.” Kalor said, her eyes still closed as she took in a sharp puff of the bong. You weren’t usually one to resort to spice or alcohol as recreation, but you were still only in your early twenties and only doing so was norm. 

“No it won’t – I will be taken away from Hux.” You said drowsily, the effect of spice hitting you. You rested your heavy eyelids with fatigue. You heard Madaline stifle a shriek laugh, her eyes squeezed shut.

“How could I possibly forget about that sexy redhead?” Madaline said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. “Why are we so fucking hopeless?”

“I don’t know… we are two, very attractive young women who men throw themselves after… and we still don’t get out shits together.” You said, taking an aggressive puff from your joint.

“All because of one dickless ginger… fucking beautiful ginger who I am sure have a massive dick.” Madaline said, grinding her teeth together. “That’s it. We are going back to the station, you are fucking Anderson and I am doing Hamwell.” Madaline threw her bond down furiously, running her hands through her hair.

“They’re both gingers – this isn’t going to help us.” You said, finishing up the last of your joint.

“But they are both really good fucks.” Madaline said, packing up her things, shoving them inside her purse. 

“Did you do everything that remotely resembled him?” You asked, arching your eyebrows. You stood up carefully, your vision completely blurred and your thought process numbing. 

“Yeah. Now get on your ass and let’s get this over with.” Madaline said, stumbling her way back inside the dorms. You followed her in, your vision still compromised, touching your palm against the metal wall to guide you back inside. You heart began to race as your vision blurred even further, hair plastered to your forehead. If someone caught you two right now, there’s no doubt you’d both get court-marshalled. 

“I can’t see shit.” You said, crashing on your knees as you stumbled over something. You saw a pale blur pull you off the floor, dragging you back to the same direction you were walking.

“Are you humans really this lightweight?” She asked. You blinked your eyes a few more times, clearing the water from your eyes as your vision came back.

“I’ve only done this once when I was sixteen…” you mumbled, trying to stand steady. Suddenly, you felt Madaline’s long nails digging into your shoulder, her body completely rigid. You turned around to face her, following her gaze to the direction she was looking at. There stood the familiar redhead – and your initial reaction was something you were hopeful for a very, very long time. “Now I’m hallucinating him. There’s a reason why I don’t take drugs.” 

“Not hallucinating…” Madaline gritted through her teeth, her breath caught in her throat. You widened your eyes, your knees quivering in fear as you realized the man in front of you wasn’t a figment of your imagination, but was in fact, the real General Hux. He stopped in front the two of you, his back straight and his face almost as red as his hair. 

“Lieutenant’s L/N and…?” Hux crooked his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at Madaline.

“K-Kalor… Sir.” Madaline croaked out, her eyes bloodshot red, just like yours were you presumed. He darted his eyes between the two of you, taking in a sharp breath. 

“My office – now!”

XXXX

You stood still in front of his desk, your breath shaky. You couldn’t even reach out and wipe the sweat pouring down your forehead. Your hands began to tremble the longer you stood there, your head lightening. You work with General Hux every day, but he has never paid so much attention to you until now – and having those piercing ice blue eyes observing you made the throbbing between your legs increase. Beside you, Madaline stood just as frozen as you were, her sleek platinum hair disheveled. 

“Spice… this is unacceptable Lieutenants.” General Hux said, lacing his fingers together. You pursed you lips into a thin line, waiting for the moment your whole life career to be taken away from you. “But both you are exceptional officers, and court-marshalling both of you, for this… slip off, would be a shame.” 

You and Madaline shared a nervous look, both bathed in sweat. You glanced back at the General, his eyes pierced through you, leaving your throat dry. You wanted to speak – explain yourself, but your vocal cords squeezed inside your throat, making knots. General Hux reached for his drawer, pulling something out. You narrowed your eyes, trying to get a better view of what Hux pulled out. He slowly rose to his feet, carrying a leather riding crop in his hand, tapping it lighting in his other palm. You looked from the corner of your eye, Madaline’s pale face flustered bright pink. You took in a sharp breath, completely baffled with the riding crop. You weren’t baffled that General Hux may resort to corporal punishment; you were baffled by the fact how aroused you were the second your eyes landed on the sharp leather riding crop. 

“I believe both of you understand where I am going with this.” General said, his voice completely steady, his eyes stultified. You manage a weak nod, your pussy begging for attention. “Good. Bend over in the desk.” He said, tapping the tip of the riding crop on the polished, wooden desk. You nervously walked over to the desk, slumming your fatigue body over the cold desk. You squeezed your eyes shut, a mixture of shame and arousal ripping through you. Beside you, you heard Madaline squeal, biting down on her pale lips. The crop moved over and came in contact with your skin, leather grazing over your skirt. You gasped as the crop skimmed over your covered ass, outlining the shape carefully. 

The crop broke through your flesh in a loud smack, making your teeth sink into your bottom lip. You skin hummed in pain – pain travelling straight down to your cunt and making your soaked. You heard another faint squeal from Madaline as the crop landed on her ass, moving swiftly over to you with it’s beautiful, harsh contact. You squeezed your thighs together for some friction, trying to get off some pleasure your neglected clit was demanding. 

This seemed like a figment of your wet dreams, Hux giving you a nice punishment you deserved from him. Of course, you were alone in your dreams, with him – but having Madaline here wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. The crop kept hitting you both in split seconds, landing on your burning skin without notice, one after the other. With each hit, you grew more aroused, your pussy growing wetter with each despotic slash. 

“Look at you two, spice-struck whores bend over for your General without question.” Hux snarled, his rasp, cultured voice turning you into jelly. The next time the crop landed in your ass, out let out a soft moan, clawing your nails down on the wooden desk. He yanked you both by your hairs, his fists balled into your scalp. Your breath left out in short pants as you met his face, his hair tousled over his eyes. You have never seen him like this before, and you have been around him constantly for the past year. He never showed any interest in you – hell, he never even acknowledged your presence; and now here he was… spanking you until he had you squirming for need. “I know of your naughty thoughts Lieutenants.” 

He slammed you both back on the desk, pulling your skirts up to admire his handy work. Having your reddened, exposed ass in display for General Hux was something you have been dreaming about for so long. You felt the cool leather of his gloves skim over your burning skin, fingers lacing over marks from his crop. You let out a loud moan, closing your eyes in ardent pleasure. “Do you like the fact that I am punishing you Lieutenants?” Hux asked, his palms still skimming over both your blushing asses. You looked over at Madaline, her pale eyes glistening in suspense. His palm landed hard and flat on your right cheek, making you purr in pleasure. “I asked you two a question!” 

“Yes sir!” You answered almost immediately, ready to submit to his any way he wanted you to. 

“We thrive on your punishment, General.” Madaline answered, a satisfied smirked creeping on her thin lips. You knitted your eyebrows together – damn! That was a good answer. You bit down on your bottom lip seductively, moving your head to look over at General Hux.

“Please punish us more, sir…” You mewled, arching your ass to his touch. You saw Hux’s plush pink lips tug to a smirk, his fingers making its way under your soaked panties. You panted as he began to explore your outer lips. You didn’t have much experience with sex – not anywhere near Madaline did, but the way Hux was touching you has your toes curling, your heart racing unlike anything else. 

“Hmm… so fucking wet. Both of you.” He said, examining your juices in between his fingers. “Let’s see who tastes better…” Hux first stuck his right hand inside his mouth, licking off Madaline’s juices, humming in pleasure. You glared back at Madaline, watching a snide smirk in her pretty face as Hux was clearly enjoying her taste so much. You turned your attention back to Hux when he reached for his left hand, his tongue gliding over the black leather gloves. A smug smile tugged over his lips, looking at you mischievously. You could feel Madaline’s glower at you, burning through your soul.

“Looks like you both won this round.” He said, pulling down both of your panties to get a better view of your exposed cunts. “We have to hold more rounds to see who wins… don’t we?” Hux asked, crouching down on the floor to scrutinize your pussy, pulling open both your outer lips. “Well… looks like L/N has the tightest pussy I have ever seen. I doubt someone who looks like you, is a virgin.” Hux said, biting his bottom lip. 

“I’m not a virgin sir, just have engaged in my work more than extra-curricular activities.” You said, your cheeks flustered. You heard a faint scowl from Madaline, hinting at your bullshit – but you didn’t care; your pussy at the end was far more desirable than hers. 

“I know you have been pretending to be a good little girl for me L/N… both of you have.” He said, tapping your pussy. “But I know you two are dirty little sluts.” Without warning, Hux plunged his fingers inside your pulsing core, rubbing your clits furiously as he pumped his fingers. Moans and howls lingered through the silent room, you nail cracking against the desk. You saw Madaline panting loudly as Hux’s finger’s fucked you both furiously, both rocking against his touches. You felt your breathing stop as Hux’s fingers curled inside you, scratching over and over again in your sweet spot. 

“Fuck sir!” you moaned, your wet pussy helping his fingers to pump in and out easily. 

“That feels so good sir…” Madaline purred, arching her back to Hux’s fingers. You could feel a sharp cry rising in your throat as your walls clenched around his fingers. With that, he added two more fingers, fisting your both in earnest. Your dry throat croaked a scream as his fingers curled inside you wildly, filling you in unlike any man ever has. You could feel your orgasm closing in, your vision slowly whitening. 

“Fuck, love seeing you two writhe under my touch… panting like two Twi’lek whores. Are you two whores of the First Order?” He asked harshly, pumping you both so hard that both of your screamed out loud. 

“Yes sir!” Madaline screamed, her face bright pink.

“We are your whores’ sir!” You panted breathlessly, his gloved hand still inside you. With the last few furious pumps, you came down with a shattering orgasm, your body shaking violently. He pulled his hands out of your and Madaline’s pussies, both his hands coaxed with your juices. The corner of his lips pulled up to a smile, gesturing you both to get up to your feet. You got up, your legs still wobbling from your intense orgasm. You used the edge of the desk for support, leaning against the wood as you stood. 

“Undress and touch each other, then get down on your knees.” Hux ordered, wiping his cum-filled hands on your faces. You managed to stick your tongue out to get a taste of yourself, the delicious texture of leather touching your taste buds. You looked over at Madaline, gulping down nervously. You have never thought of a girl this way – Madaline was undoubtedly attractive, yes, but you never intended to fuck her. Your initial preferences didn’t matter now, because you made a promise to the General to follow his ever instructions, and fucking a girl seemed to turn you on, only by the fact that Hux was watching. 

You laced your fingers around Madaline’s thin neck and crashed your lips to hers, putting on the best show for the General. You opened your mouth and traced hers with your tongue, fighting for dominance. You reached your fingers out to unbutton her shirt as Madaline cupped your breasts through your shirt, making your nipples hardened. You moaned into her mouth as her hands worked to undress you, pulled your shirt off. Your breasts were much bigger than hers, your tits spilling out of your bra. You moved away from her mouth and unclasped her bra, your fingers rolling around a pale pink nipple in between your fingers. Madaline threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. 

“Eat it L/N.” Hux ordered, pushing your head towards her breasts. You wrapped your lips around her swollen nipple, sucking intently. She moaned as you continued sucking her breasts, dragging your teeth over the sensitive nub. Hux pulled your hair back, leaving behind a trail of saliva. Hux grabbed a fistful of Madaline’s hair and pushed it against your breasts, forcing her to take a nipple in her mouth and harshly nip. You moaned as your nipples became swollen into stiff peaks. Hux reached out for your other breast, pulling your nipple and slapping your sack of flesh red. 

After both of you were discarded of all your clothes, Hux forced you down on your knees, your faces awfully close to the bulge straining out his pants. Hux pulled out his half-hard cock, astonishing you by the sheer size of it. Your eyes were fixated on the pink, swollen shaft, smeared with precum on the tip, making you lick your lips in anticipation. You and Madaline looked up for further instructions as Hux petted your hair. 

“I suggest you both share.” Hux said. You grasped his length before Madaline could and wrapped your lips around the tip, tasting the salty precum against your tongue. You took no time to take in as much as you could of you, shoving his length in all the way until it had you gagging. You drew your head back, gasping for air. “Impressive L/N… as you always are…” Hux said and Madaline grasped him and shoved his cock down her throat, swallowing him whole. Madaline pulled out half of his cock to catch air, while you took the opportunity to trace your tongue over his pulsing veins. Hux hissed in pleasure above you while the two of you worked on pleasuring his, taking turns to suck him off sincerely. 

“Such good girls… always listening to their General.” Hux said, tangling his fingers in your hairs. Hux pushed both your faces down on the ground, forcing your asses up in the air. “You like hitting up spice huh?” You felt something powdery spilling along your spine and stopping in your asshole. You arched your back once Hux began sniffing off the spice off your back, leading his way down to your rear hole. Your body shivered in pleasure as he stopped in your asshole, sticking his tongue off and licking you off clean. “I love the taste of your asses Lieutenants.” Balling his fists in your hairs once again, he jerked you off the ground and pushed you on the desk, telling you to turn around and spread your legs. You obediently followed his instructions, spreading your wet cunt to him and Madaline, your cheeks burning. 

He grasped Madeline’s hips, pushing her face down to your soaking pussy and ramming his dick into her. Madaline moaned around your pussy as her tongue delved into your core, occasionally nibbling your swollen clit. You mewled as she sucked off your juices hungrily, her tongue plunging in and out of your throbbing core. She was surprisingly good at this, making you wonder if she did this before. You straightened your back and focused your attention back on the flustered ginger, still fully clothed and fucking Madaline in earnest. You would be lying if you said you weren’t jealous. You wanted him to fuck you – not her. His silk-like red hair tumbled over his piercing eyes. You drew in a sharp breath and moaned as your walls closed around Madaline’s tongue. 

“You two, switch positions.” Hux ordered, panting for air. You eagerly jumped off the desk and positioned your ass against Hux’s thick, hard cock. Madaline sat down on the desk and exposed her flushed pink pussy to you, Hux shoving your face down to her cunt. You stuck your tongue out and licked off her juices, moaning loudly as Hux penetrated you from the back, taking no time to thrust harshly and hitting your cervix every time. You have never tasted pussy before, but it was starting to grow on you the more you worked on it, wrapping her swollen clit between your lips. You have never been fucked the way Hux was fucking you now, harsh and painful, making your pussy wet enough to make tantalizing lewd noises slapping against your skin. 

“You are so fucking tight L/N… so fucking wet.” Hux said, his thrusts becoming sloppier as his orgasm began building up. You smirked against Madaline’s cunt and forcefully sucked on her clit, making her grunt loudly. Your walls closed around Hux’s cock, throbbing uncontrollably as your orgasm began building up – more intense that it was before. With a few strong thrusts, you came with a scream, squirting off juices onto Hux’s cock and clothes. You felt Hux’s hot cum slide down your skin, and oh it was just perfect. You delved your mouth completely around Madaline, pushing her towards her orgasm. 

The three of you took a moment to recover from your intense orgasms, breathing heavily for air. Hux tucked his softened cock back inside and told you two to stand up straight, facing him. You followed his instructions the best you could, with the floor swaying beneath your feet. 

“Kalor – three weeks’ suspension. Get dressed, you’re dismissed.” Hux said, tidying his hair back in place. Madaline nodded and darted towards you, dressing back nervously. “L/N… one-week suspension. Get dressed and meet me in my quarters tomorrow at 0800 hours sharp.” Hux said. A smug smirk rose on your face as you pulled your clothes back on, taunting Madaline with your victory. Madaline quickly dressed back and fled the room in a hurry.

Without notice, Hux wrapped his long fingers around your cheeks and drew your face for a heated kiss, his tongue thrusting into your mouth. It was by all means glorious, making your heart flutter. He slowly drew away from the kiss, leaving your lips swollen. "You were always quite captivating L/N." And with that he left, leaving you naked in his office, your clothes pooled around your feet. You shakily reached for your clothes, slowly putting them back on as your hands quivered.

So you were his favorite after all.

**Author's Note:**

> should I do more of these shit? Yes, no, thoughts?


End file.
